Overcoming the Odds: The Jacob and Emily Story
by KierraB09
Summary: Jacob Smith is Rosewood High new and mysterious bad boy with a sketchy past. Emily is the only girl that gives him a chance with her friends especially Spencer telling her to stay away. Will Jacob and Emily make it through and fall in love or will Jacobs dark past come back and haunt him ruining his relationship with Emily come and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Overcoming the Odds: The Jacob and Emily Story

Jacob's mom pulled up at Rosewood High and parked the car she turned and looked at her son.

"Have a good day son and try not to get in any trouble." Said Mrs. Smith

Jacob looked at his mom and nodded

"Yeah ok." He said getting out

He walked towards the school with his backpack and guitar case and walked inside the school.

"Checkout the new guy." Noel said with his friends. Jacob just ignored them and kept walking.

He walked to his first class, which was English. When he walked inside, he saw the teacher look at him.

"You must be Jacob Smith, I'm Mrs. Montgomery."

"Nice to meet you." He spoke.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were looking at him. Hanna noticed he was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. She also noticed his faux-hawk. Emily could see his muscles through his shirt and blushed.

"Where do you want me to sit?" he asked

"In the seat next to Emily Fields." Mrs. Montgomery said pointing to her.

Jacob looked in her direction and walked over to the seat next to her. He put his backpack down and took his seat. Jacob sat with his head propped up with one of his arms barley listening to the teacher talk. Emily looked at him and saw that he had black hair and green eyes. She thought he was cute and turned her head away when he looked at her. He noticed her long tan legs and her long black hair and turned to the front.

When class was over everyone got up to leave. Jacob was gathering his things when Noel walked up.

"Hey new guy." He said in a condescending tone.

"What." Jacob said turning to face him.

"Word on the street is that you can't get in anymore trouble or this might be your last stop before going to juvie." Said Noel smirking.

"Why don't you back off all right my life isn't any of your business." Jacob said walking away.

Jacob walked into the cafeteria and was greeted with stares. He looked annoyed and walked outside. Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were sitting at the picnic table when they noticed him walk by.

"What is his deal why did he look so annoyed?" Hanna asked.

"He was annoyed because people kept staring at him." Aria said

Emily looked at him and saw him sitting under a tree with his headphones in his ears and his eyes closed.

"Hey guys did you guys check out the new guy, he's pretty hot but mysterious and scary." Mona said walking up to them.

"Yeah we saw him Mona." Spencer said

"You guys should talk to him." She replied and walked away.

"Yeah I'm not talking to him he scares me." Hanna said

"Give him a chance guys." Emily said standing up and started walking toward him. She stopped in front of him and waited.

Jacob could feel someone standing in front of him and opened his eyes. He saw the girl from his English class and studied her. He noticed how her body curved gracefully in her jeans and how beautiful her eyes look.

"Hi your Jacob right?" she asked shyly

"Yeah." He said and looked at his iPod touch.

"My name's Emily what song are you listening to." She said.

"A song that one of my favorite bands wrote." He said coldly.

"What song?" she asked.

Jacob was really starting to get annoyed he didn't want to be bothered. He stood to his feet.

"You know I would love to continue this conversation but I gotta go." He said and walked away.

Emily turned around and walked back to her friends with confusion written on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the last bell rung Jacob was standing in the parking lot waiting for his mom to pick him up. Emily saw him standing there and pulled up beside him. She rolled down the passenger side window.

"Jacob hey, need a ride?" she asked.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"No my mom is comin to get me." He said

"You sure, I don't mind." Said Emily

Jacob thought about it and decided to get in the car.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied

"Listen I'm sorry for being so cold earlier today I was just annoyed with people treating me like a criminal." He said

"It's ok for the record; I don't see you like that." Emily replied.

Jacob saw swimming goggles on her rearview mirror.

"You swim?" he asked

"Yeah its fun and I love it." Emily replied.

"Cool I can tell you have a nice body." He said.

Emily smiled and blushed. Jacob didn't notice

"My house is right here." He said

"Hey we're in the same neighborhood my house is right down the street." Emily stated

Jacob smiled causing Emily's heart to flutter in her chest.

"Thanks for the ride." He said and unbuckled his seatbelt getting out the car.

"You're welcome so see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah sure this time I'll be driving my car." Jacob said with a smile. Emily smiled back and Jacob walked to his front door.

"Hey son how was school?" Mr. Smith asked.

"It was fine dad." Jacob said

"Did you make any new friends?" He asked

"Not really." Jacob replied and went upstairs.

He sat down on his bed and started on his homework. He was listening to music while he was doing it. His mom came in his room and stood by the door. Jacob saw that and took his headphones off.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick you up today." She said with sincerity.

"It's ok mom a girl from my English class gave me a ride." He replied with a smile.

"What's her name?" asked Mrs. Smith

"Emily Fields." Jacob replied

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah she's beautiful can I finish my homework now." Jacob replied in an irritated tone.

"Ok I get it; I'll call you when dinner's ready." Mrs. Smith said and went downstairs.

Jacob finish all of his homework and was listening to music and writing in his music book.

"Jacob! dinner's ready!" his mother called.

Jacob turned off his iPod touch and went downstairs to eat. When he finished eating, he went upstairs and got ready for bed.

The next morning Jacob woke up and got ready for school. He picked out blue skinny jeans and a black shirt. He took his shower the night before and got dressed. He put his hair in his signature faux-hawk and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was finish, he grabbed his backpack and went downstairs.

"Bye mom and dad!" he called.

"Bye" they replied.

Jacob walked to his car, which was a white Bugatti Veyron F1 that his parents got him and left for school. While he was driving to school, he was listening to "Animal I've become" and pulled into the parking lot with the speakers blasting and parked his car and got out.

As he was walking, he saw Emily talking to her friends and decided to walk over but stopped when he heard what they were saying.

"Emily he's dangerous why would you even talk to him." Spencer said.

"You guys really need to stop being so quick to judge him, he's actually a really nice guy." Emily said defending him.

"You've only known him a day he could be a killer Em." Aria said concerned.

"You guys are ridiculous I'm not listening to this." Emily said and walked to class.

Jacob walked into English class and sat in his seat next to Emily. Emily looked over at him and saw a scowl on his face.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Your friends think I'm a killer." He said bitterly.

"You heard that?" Emily said surprised.

"Yeah and pretty soon you'll be just like them judging me before you know me." Jacob said

"I don't think that about you." She replied hurt.

"You might as well doesn't stop your friends from thinking that." Jacob replied

Emily turned around and faced the front she knew there was no reasoning with him so she just took out her books.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob sat by a tree listening to music on his iPod touch. Emily, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer walked to their table and stopped when they saw him.

"Why is he sitting there?" Spencer said

"He looks upset." Hanna said looking at him.

"He is." Emily replied causing the girls to look at her.

"How do you know did you talk to him?" Aria asked

"Yeah, he overheard us talking about him earlier today." Emily explained.

"Oh man." Spencer said sighing

"Go talk to him." Hanna said to Emily

"Why me?" she asked

"Because you might be able to get through to him." Spencer said pushing her forward.

Emily walked over to him and stood in front of him. Jacob looked up and frowned he took his headphones off and stared at her.

"What." He said coldly

"I'm sorry about what my friends said." Emily replied with sincerity.

"Yeah right." Jacob said with sarcasm.

"Look I really am sorry I don't think of you what my friends do please believe me." Emily said

Jacob looked up at her and saw that she was telling the truth. He gestured for her to sit down. Emily sat beside him and looked over at him.

"Look Emily, when I overheard you talking with your friends I thought that you felt the same way." Jacob said looking at her.

"No I don't. I don't look at you that way." She said.

"I just thought that maybe you did I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok it's not your fault." She said smiling

Jacob smiled making her breath catch in her throat. He stood to his feet and reached his hand out to help her up. Emily smiled and took it and stood to her feet.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." She said

"I'm not so sure about that Emily they don't trust me." He replied skeptical.

"They don't trust you but I do." She said looking in his eyes.

Jacob reluctantly agreed and followed her. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna eyes widened as they came over.

"Em what's going on?" Spencer asked

"Guys I want to introduce you to Jacob, Jacob these are my friends Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery." Emily said.

"Hi nice to meet you ladies." He said looking at each of them.

"You too." Aria replied giving him a small smile.

"Look we want to apologize for what we said about you." Hanna said

"It's fine I'll live." Jacob said smiling

Emily felt liked she would melt when she saw him smile and turned her head to see Spencer giving her a knowing look.

"Em when is your swim meet?" Hanna asked

"Today after school are you guys coming?" she asked

"Yeah you know we'll be there." Said spencer

"What about you Jacob?" Emily asked looking at him.

"Sure I'll come." He replied

Emily smiled and they walked to class. When they walked inside chemistry class Jacob and Emily took their seats.

"Emily good luck in your swim meet today." Jacob whispered.

"Thanks." She whispered back smiling.

When school let out Emily made her way to the gym to get ready for her meet. She walked into the locker room and saw her teammates getting dressed. Jacob walked into the pool hall and saw Aria, Spencer, and Hanna along with three guys sitting with them. Aria was the first to see him.

"Jacob over here!" she called waving her hand.

He walked over to them and sat down.

"So you're Jacob, I'm Toby, and this is Caleb and Jason." Toby said smiling.

"What's up." Caleb said giving him a pound on the hand.

"Hey man." Jason said

"Sup nice to meet you guys." Jacob said

"Look there's Emily." Hanna said pointing to her.

"Yeah go Emily!" Jacob cheered causing her to look at him and smile.

When she dove into the pool Jacob watched in awe at how fast she was swimming. She shot out like a rocket and reached the end before anyone else and everyone cheered. Emily got out the pool and high fived her teammates.

"Yeah Em." The girls cheered.

Everyone was waiting for the Sharks to come out. Jacob wanted to congratulate Emily on winning the meet.

_"And here they are ladies and gentlemen your champion Rosewood sharks!"_ said the announcer.

Everyone cheered when they entered the hallway.

"Emily you were amazing today." Pam Fields said hugging her

"Thanks mom." She replied

"Emily." Jacob said walking over to them.

"Hey Jacob this is my mom Pam Fields." Emily said introducing them.

"Hi Mrs. Fields" he said

"Hello Jacob its nice to meet you." She said

"You too mam'n" he replied

"Emily has told me all about you." Said pam

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Yes she said that you're a really nice guy."

Jacob looked over at Emily and smiled causing her to blush.

"Emily you were great today, I didn't know you could swim that fast." He said

"Thanks Jacob I'm glad you came." She said

"No problem." He replied

Everyone walked into the diner and found a table. Caleb was sitting next to Hanna, Toby was sitting next to Spencer, Jason next to Aria and Jacob was sitting next to Emily.

"So Jacob, tell us more about yourself." Caleb said

"What do you want to know?" he asked

"Anything." Toby replied

"Ok, well I'm from LA and I sing, play the guitar, drums, and the piano I also like to play video games." He said.

"That's pretty cool do you think you could sing for us one day?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine." He replied

"So what did you do while you were in LA?" Hanna asked.

"Just hung out with my best friend and worked." Jacob said

"Do you still keep in touch with him or her?" Emily asked.

"No he died." Jacob said looking hurt.

"I'm so sorry." Hanna said

"Yeah me too." Jacob replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob pulled up at his house later that day he didn't realize that Emily's house was three houses down from his until he saw her getting out of her car and going up to her front porch. He saw her look at him and smiled then wave before she went inside.

Saturday morning, Jacob woke up in his white wife-beater and a pair of his basketball shorts. He went downstairs and saw a note on the fridge.

"_Jacob your dad and I went to the store I need you to mow the lawn." _ He read

He went out back and grabbed the lawn mower, he took off his shirt because it was hot outside and started mowing the front lawn.

Emily was jogging and stopped when she saw Jacob. He was shirtless and cutting his grass. She blushed when she saw his chiseled chest and rock hard abs while he was pushing the mower. She took her headphones off and walked over to him.

"Hey working hard." She teased

"Hey Emily what's up!" Jacob yelled over the lawn mower.

"I just got finished with jogging."

"Oh getting prepared for your next meet." Said Jacob turning off the lawn mower.

"Yeah that and it relaxes me. What are you doing later on today?" she asked.

"I don't know why?" Jacob asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." She said

"Yeah sure that's cool." Jacob replied

Spencer was driving with Aria and Hanna to Emily's house when they turned on her block they say Emily talking to Jacob.

"Wow he is some serious eye candy." Hanna said with a smirk.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Aria said.

"I don't know but I still don't completely trust him." Spencer replied eyeing them.

"So I'll see you later on today?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure you know after I shower and stuff." Jacob said walking around back to put the lawn mower, away Emily followed him.

"Where's your shirt?" she asked trying not to look at his body.

"Around front, on my porch." He said

Jacob picked it up, put his wife-beater on, and turned to Emily.

"Emily I think you were being followed." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. Emily's breath caught in her throat when she felt him grab her waist and pull her to his chest protectively.

"What who?" she asked alarmed

"Right over your shoulder." He whispered in her ear. Emily shivered by his breath against her ear.

She looked over and saw Spencer, with Aria and Hanna watching them in Spencer's car.

"Let's give them something to watch." She said playfully.

"Like what?" Jacob said interested.

"This." Emily said and kissed his lips.

Jacob pulled her closer to him, tightened his grip on her waist, and deepened the kiss. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were sitting in Spencer car in shock.

Spencer got out and walked over to them as they were pulling away from each other. Aria and Hanna were behind her.

"Emily what are you doing." Spencer asked looking annoyed.

"Giving you something to watch Spence I know you still don't trust him." She replied

Aria and Hanna were smirking at them.

"Spencer why don't you trust me, I'm not gonna hurt Emily or anyone else." Jacob said

"Because you're hiding something." She replied.

"Em we're gonna meet you at your house come on Spence let's give them some alone time so they can talk." Hanna said walking toward Emily's house with Aria. Spencer looked at them and walked away. Emily turned around and faced Jacob.

"I'm sorry about her." She said

"Hey don't worry about it." Jacob replied and touched her face.

"I'll see you later today." Emily said and kissed his cheek.

Jacob walked into his room 15 minutes later after he got out the shower. He put on his black skinny jeans and a white wife-beater. He had his hair spiked in his faux-hawk and put on his white high-tops.

Emily's mom was having a cookout for the swim team and he was running late. He grabbed his phone and keys and walked out the door and over to Emily's. When he walked on her porch, he rang the doorbell he was the first one to get to her house.

"Emily can you answer the door." Mrs. Fields said.

"Yeah sure mom." She called

Jacob could hear footsteps and saw the door opening.

"Hey am I too late." He said smiling

"Hi no you're just in time, you're our first guest." Emily said and moved aside.

Jacob walked inside and followed her to the kitchen. They saw Aria, Spencer, and Hanna drinking soda at the bar and sitting on stools.

"Hey ladies." He said

"Hi Jacob how are you?" Aria asked

"Good hi Mrs. Fields." He said

"Hi Jacob nice to see you, do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Uh sure do you have water?"

"Yeah sure, Emily get him a bottled water please."

Emily walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. She walked over to him and gave him one while she had the other.

"So Jacob, Emily says that you're from LA." Mrs. Fields said trying to start a conversation.

"Yes mam'n I grew up there." He replied

"What do you like to do for fun?' Emily asked.

"I sing, play guitar I also dance." He said

"Really what kind of dancing do you do?" Hanna asked.

"Hip Hop and Ballroom." He said and blushed from embarrassment about saying he knows how to ballroom dance.

"You don't have to be embarrassed show us what you got." Aria said smiling

Just as he was about to show them the doorbell rang Jacob sighed from relief as Emily went to answer it. Toby, Jason, and Caleb and the swim team came inside along with Mona, Lucas and other friends they all walked into the kitchen. Toby, Caleb, and Jason walked over to their girlfriends and kissed their cheeks.

The doorbell sounded again and Maya came inside along with Ella, Ashley, and Veronica to help chaperone the party. The party was in full swing people were in the living room dancing and having a good time. Jacob hooked up his iPod up to the radio and played "Gimme that" by Chris Brown everyone cheered. All the girls watched, as he was pop locking and doing various dances.

"Yeah go Jacob." Toby cheered as he grabbed Maya's hand and started dancing with her. Emily was smiling along with the other girls. Veronica, Ella, Ashley, and Pam were smiling.

"Jacob is amazing." Aria said smiling.

When the song was over everyone cheered. Caleb gave Jacob a pound on the hand. Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna walked over to Maya.

"That was amazing Maya." Hanna said

The next song that played was Whine up by Kat DeLuna. Emily cheered "This is my song." She said dancing. Jacob watched as she swung her hips in a saucy look

"Go Emily, go Emily." Maya cheered

Jacob walked behind her and grabbed her waist pulling her toward him. She danced into him and turned to face him. They started to salsa and everyone was cheering. Pam looked on in shock along with the other mothers. She never knew her daughter could dance like that. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Everyone could see the chemistry with them and smiled.

"Wow that's hot." Maya said when she saw Jacob kiss Emily's neck.

Emily pulled him by his shirt and moved like she was going to kiss him but didn't. They smiled at each other and continued to dance. Pam watched the whole scene and smiled at them she knew her daughter was attracted to Jacob and knew he felt the same way by the way he treated her.

"I didn't know Emily could dance like that." Veronica said smiling

"I didn't either." Pam replied

When the song was over everyone cheered. Emily walked over to her friends with her hand in Jacob's. Hanna was smiling along with the others.

"You guys were great and that kiss on Emily's neck was very hot." Maya teased

"Yeah it's like we could feel the sexual tension between you two." Hanna said smirking.

"Jacob you're a great dancer dude." Toby said smiling

"Thanks." He said

"Em, where did that come from?" Spencer asked smiling.

Emily blushed and hid her face in Jacob's shirt. The next song that played was "Gasolina" and Jacob grabbed Emily's waist from behind and she grinded into him. Everyone watched as Jacob and Emily danced. She faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued dancing.

"Go Em." Mona cheered when Emily was dancing.

"Wow does she know how to dance." Ella said.

Jacob's hands were around her waist on the small of her back. Emily shivered by his touch. Jacob noticed and smiled.

"You ok Em?" he teased

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied

"You sure about that." Jacob said leaning his head down. Emily could feel his breath against her lips.

"Y-yeah why?" she stammered

Jacob didn't answer instead he captured her lips with his. Pam, Veronica, Ashley, and Ella smiled at each other when they saw the kiss. Everyone was cheering but Jacob and Emily only deepened the kiss.

"Whoo yeah Emily and Jacob!" Hanna cheered.

"Man that is one hot kiss." Maya said fanning herself. Hanna and the others laughed at what she said.

Jacob pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Wow." Emily said

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." He said.

Emily smiled and rested her forehead against his. When the song was over Spencer, Aria, and Hanna walked up.

"You guys are so cute together." Hanna said

"Yeah what was that kiss about?" Aria asked

"N-nothing it was just in the heat of the moment." Jacob lied. Emily looked hurt by what he said and pulled away from him. Jacob looked over at her and saw hurt, confusion, and anger on her face.

She walked away from him.

"Emily wait." He called running after her.

"Emily." He said when he found her out back.

"No Jacob, you don't just kiss me and say it was in the heat of the moment." Emily said anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry look I-

"No I think you should go." Emily interrupted.

"Emily." He pleaded

"No go." She said.

Jacob went back into the living room and grabbed his iPod touch he walked over to the door and left. Pam saw the hurt look on his face and looked over to her daughter to see tears of hurt and frustration rolling down her face.

That night Emily was getting ready for bed when her phone beeped.

"**Aw poor Em, your little boyfriend hurt you but be careful you're not the only one he's hurt"- A**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning Jacob pulled up at school he couldn't shake the look in Emily's eyes he really hurt her by saying what he said when he didn't mean it. He started to remember some of the times they had together and smiled.

Flashback

_Jacob was sitting in English class listening to Mrs. Montgomery teach on Hamlet when he felt a paper ball hit his head. He looked over and saw Emily trying to stifle her giggles. Jacob smiled and sent her a text in her phone._

_ "I'm getting you after class you better be ready." He texted_

_Emily looked at her phone and smiled the stuck her tongue out at him and texted him back._

_ "I'm so scared you know you won't do anything to me."_

_Jacob smiled when he saw the text and nodded his head in a way that seemed secretive. When class was over Jacob grabbed his guitar case and backpack and chased after Emily._

End Flashback.

Jacob couldn't do anything but smile at the memory. He couldn't figure Emily out it was something about her that made him bring down his barriers. He remembers the time they were in the park. It was a beautiful day and he took Emily on a picnic.

Flashback

"_Jacob why are you covering my eyes?" Emily asked_

"_It's a surprise Em; you'll like it trust me." He replied smiling._

_He led her to a tree and uncovered her eyes. Emily gasped when she saw the blanket with a picnic basket and roses inside it._

_ "Jacob this is amazing" she said facing him._

_ "I thought you would like it." He said smiling_

_They sat down and began to dig into the gourmet meal Jacob had prepared for them. _

_ "Emily I really enjoy your company, you look at me so differently than other girls. You're so unlike any other girl I've ever known. You make me feel so strong but yet weak at the same time. I can never figure you out." Jacob said looking in her eyes._

_ "Well I'm glad I can make you feel that way I can't judge you. You're a great guy Jacob you just have to see it in yourself." Emily said smiling_

_Jacob was shocked by what she said he smiled and they continued eating their food and talking._

End Flashback

He sighed and got out of his car and grabbed his backpack and started walking toward the school. He can finally admit to himself and to Emily that he is in love with her. When he got inside Noel Kahn and his boys walked over to him.

"What's up Jacob?" Noel said smirking

"Get out of my face Noel." He said

"No not until you tell me why you put this note in my locker." Noel said

"I didn't put anything in your locker pretty boy."

Noel shoved him and Jacob dropped his backpack.

"The note said that if you don't leave me alone I'll make sure you do." Noel said

"And you think I wrote that." Jacob said

"I know you did." Noel replied

"Whatever." Jacob said and picked up his backpack and walked to class.

"Hey don't walk away from me." Noel said pushing him. Jacob just continued walking.

When he walked in class he saw Emily talking with Aria, Spencer, and Hanna she looked over at him and turned in her seat. Jacob walked toward his seat and sat down facing the front.

At lunch time Jacob was listening to his iPod. The girls were sitting at their table.

"Guys I have something to show you." Emily said

"What?" they replied

Emily pulled out her phone and showed the text message she got form A about Jacob.

"What do you think it means?" she asked.

"It means that Jacob is hiding something and that he is dangerous Em." Spencer said

"Yeah he could hurt you." Aria said

"He's already hurt me what else could he do to hurt me more." Emily said looking hurt.

"Look Em we know how you feel about him but don't let your guard down around him." Spencer said

"Ok fine I won't." Emily said.

Jacob walked towards Emily's table and stood behind her and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies but can I talk to you Emily?" he asked

"Yeah sure." She said bitterly

They walked toward the tree and Jacob turned to her.

"Look Em I'm sorry about Saturday I didn't mean what I said." He stated.

"Really because you had me thinking differently." Emily said crossing her arms.

"Em I did want to kiss you and I still want to." Jacob said touching her arm.

Emily turned away from him her back facing him Jacob walked behind her his breath near her ear. Emily tried not to shiver.

"Emily I really care about you please forgive me. Em I've fallen in love with you and haven't even known you that long." Jacob said causing her to turn around. When she did he was gone leaving her confused by what he said.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna walked up.

"What happened?" Hanna asked

"I don't know." She replied.

That night Jacob was at home alone his parents were out of town for their anniversary. Jacob was in his room doing homework when the doorbell rung. He went downstairs to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Emily standing there.

"Emily what are you-

"You don't make that kind of confession and just walk away. How can you say that to me." She yelled walking inside. Jacob closed the door behind her.

"What?" he innocently replied

"You know what you just said that you're in love with me and then you walk away not giving me a chance to say anything. One that's one thing you don't do and two there is something I have to tell you too." Emily replied.

"Emily I understand if you don't-

Jacob was cut off by Emily kissing his lips. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Emily pulled away and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra and continued to kiss him. Following his instincts Jacob lifted her up off the floor causing Emily to naturally wrap her legs around his waist.

Jacob walked over to the living room couch and sat on it. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this Emily?" he asked

"Yes I love you too Jacob." She said smiling.

Jacob smiled and kissed her neck causing her to moan. He laid her down gently on the couch and reached into his back pocket pulling out a condom. He took off his pants and boxers and put it on. He kissed Emily's collarbone before ripping off her pants to reveal her matching laced panties. He grabbed the covers off the floor and covered them both. Emily let him remove her bra and panties. He slowly and gently entered her body hearing her gasp at the pain he felt her nails digging into his back.

The next morning Emily woke up in Jacob's arms she smiled as she remembered last night and looked to see Jacob sleeping peacefully. She looked at her phone and saw they had an hour before school. Emily kissed Jacob's lips and got up and put her clothes on from last night before. She left Jacob a not on the table saying she went home to shower and get ready for school.

Jacob woke up when he heard the front door close he sat up and put his boxers back on and looked on the table.

_"Hey sorry I left before you woke up I went to shower and get ready for school I love you." Emily _he read. He smiled and went upstairs to shower and get dressed.

Emily was in her room fully clothed when her phone beeped. She looked and saw that she had a text from Spencer.

_"Hey where are you I had to cover for you last night to your mom explain when you get to school." _It said

Emily put her phone in her back pocket and went downstairs. She walked out the door the same time Jacob walked out of his. They looked at each other and smiled before getting in their cars and going to school. When Emily pulled into the parking lot she got out and bent down to get her backpack and gym bag. She stood up straight and felt Jacob's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey." He said huskily in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Hey did you see my note." Emily said turning around facing him

"Yeah I did." He replied smiling

"And what happened last night stays between us?" Emily said nervous.

"Emily don't worry its between us ok?" Jacob said giving her a reassuring smile.

Emily smiled in return and they walked toward the school. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were at Spencer's locker talking.

"Did Em show up at your house last night?" Hanna asked

"No and she didn't answer any of my text last night either." Spencer said concerned.

"Where could she be last night?" Aria asked

"I don't know."

"Well we don't have to keep worrying there she is." Hanna said looking at Emily talking with Jacob. They were walking hand in hand laughing and talking.

"What do you think their talking about?" Spencer asked

"Who knows?" Hanna stated.

Suddenly Aria, Spencer, and Hanna's phones beeped they looked at each other and looked at the text message.

"**Looks like Emily has been sleeping with the enemy if you know what I mean, but don't just take my word for it I have proof."-A**

They scrolled down and saw an attachment but didn't open it yet. They looked over and saw Emily and Jacob talking at her locker and walked over.

"Hey Em can we talk to you for a second?" Spencer asked

"Yeah sure I'll see you later Jacob." She said giving him a smile

"Yeah sure." Jacob kissed her cheek and walked to class.

"What's up?" Emily asked looking at them

"Where were you last night Em I had to cover for you? You have some serious explaining to do." Spencer said

"Look I'll tell you guys later I gotta get to class." She said and walked away.

When they were at lunch Emily, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer were talking.

"So are you gonna tell us where you were last night?" Spencer asked

"Em A sent us something about you, were you with Jacob?" Aria whispered

"What did A send you?" she asked dodging the question.

"It said that you were sleeping with the enemy and it sent us an attachment but we didn't open it yet." Hanna stated. She pulled out her phone and showed Emily the text.

"So were you with Jacob or not?" Spencer asked irritated

"Yeah I was but we just talked that's it." Emily lied

"Em what happened?" Aria asked concerned

"I-I um just open the attachment but not here lets go to my car." Emily said

The girls were sitting in her car with their jaws hanging down. The attachment showed Emily and Jacob having sex on his couch in the living room.

"Ok close the phone." Spencer said and turned her head.

"Em you slept with him." Aria said trying to hide her smirk

"Wow that was very intense." Hanna said laughing

"Guys that's not funny." Emily said blushing

"We saw the whole thing from the time that you were yelling at him to the part where you were having sex with him." Spencer said disgusted

"How was it by the way?" Hanna teased.

"Hanna seriously you really gonna ask her that." Spencer stated glaring at her.

"At least tell us you guys used protection." Aria said with concern.

"Yeah we did." She replied

"Well now we know where you were last night." Hanna said trying not to smile.

"Yeah sleeping with the enemy." Spencer said in a whisper.

"You know what Spence I thought at least you would understand I love him ok so get over it." Emily said in an angry tone and got out her car.

Emily was walking back toward the school when she got inside she saw Jacob standing by his locker and walked over to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I got into a fight with Spencer." Emily said

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from crying.

"Hey what were you guys fighting about?" he asked wiping her tears away.

"You" she said

"Oh well if spencer still doesn't trust me she's gonna have to get over it." He said

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer walked inside and saw Emily and Jacob talking. They saw Jacob wipe Emily's tears away and wrap his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest in a hug.

Aria and Hanna smiled when they saw that and looked over at Spencer to see her face soften. They walked over to them and Emily turned to face them along with Jacob.

"I'm sorry Em I shouldn't have gotten mad at you and Jacob I'm sorry too." Said spencer

"It's ok Spencer." Jacob said with a smile

"Yeah it's fine Spence." Emily replied and smiled

"Good now let's get to class you guys." Aria said.

Everyone laughed and made their way to class. When school was over Jacob walked toward his car he turned around when he heard his name.

"What's up Emily?" he said smiling

"What are you doing on Saturday?" Emily asked

"Goin to the basketball court with Toby, Caleb, and Jason why?" he asked.

"My dad is back home and my mom told him about you he said he wants to meet you." She said

"Yeah sure what time should I be over?"

"At 3:00 is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine" he said smiling

"Good and one more thing" she replied

"What?"

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Jacob pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. They pulled away when they heard Hanna teasing them.

"Whoa there guys do we need to hose you two down."

Emily laughed and moved away from Jacob. Jacob pouted causing the girls to laugh he smiled and walked to his car.

Emily waked inside her house and saw her parents talking in the living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She said smiling

"Hi sweetie." Wayne said standing up and walking over to his daughter.

"So when do I get to meet this Jacob kid?" he asked

"Saturday dad do you think you can wait until tomorrow?" she asked

"Yes I can but I can't wait to drill him." Wayne teased

"Dad there will be no drilling my boyfriend." Emily said

Wayne smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead. Emily smiled and walked upstairs to her room to start her homework. In the middle of homework Emily's phone buzzed. She looked and saw it was a text from Jacob.

"_Hey I miss you I wish I could see you." _It read. Emily texted him back

"_I miss you too and I still can't get last night out of my mind it was amazing."_

As soon as she put her phone down it buzzed again

"_Yeah it was I love you." _She read

"_I love you too."_ Emily texted back and put her phone down.

After she finished her homework she went to bed.

Saturday morning Jacob got up and took his shower. When he walked into his room Emily was sitting on his bed. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked

"Your mom let me up I also invited them to come over I hope that's ok."

"Yeah its fine Em"

Emily looked at his body and walked over to him she leaned over her lips near his ear.

"You know if you're a good boy I'll make it up to later." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Really." Jacob said grabbing her waist

"Yeah." Emily replied smiling

Jacob smiled and kissed her lips Emily wrapped her arms around his neck while Jacob's wrapped around her waist. She moaned when he nipped at her bottom lip and their tongues battled for dominance. They didn't hear Mrs. Fields and Jacobs mom come up the stairs and stand in the door way they were watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Ahem." Pam coughed causing them to come apart. Emily whimpered when Jacob stopped kissing her and opened her eyes to see her mom and his mom smiling at them.

"Mom its not what it looks like." She said flustered

"Its ok sweetie I know you're in love with him." Pam said

"I'm just glad we got here before it went any further." Jennifer said

"Mom!" Jacob said embarrassed

"What I didn't want to come in here and see you two having sex." Jennifer teased.

"Mom seriously." He said blushing

"I'm gonna go because I can't take your mom's teasing." Emily said smiling

"Well we'll see you later today." Pam said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah bye Mrs. Smith." Emily said and looked over at Jacob and smiled. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips and walked out with her mom.

Jennifer smiled and looked at her son who was blushing.

"Get dressed son and go hang out with your friends." She said and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob walked over to Emily's house dressed in the clothes he was wearing at the basketball court. He was only wearing the black basketball shorts he didn't have his wife-beater on. Emily saw him walking towards her house and walked over to him.

"Hey you made it." She said

"Yeah sorry I'm all sweaty." He replied

"Yeah and smelly." Emily said covering her nose

"Sorry about that I'm gonna go home and take a shower. I should be back in about fifteen minutes." Jacob said touching her face.

Wayne and Pam were watching them from inside the house.

"Is that him?" he asked

"Yes that's him." She replied smiling

Wayne watched as Jacob kissed Emily's lips and pulled away.

"I'll see you later Em." Jacob said and walked to his house.

Fifteen minutes later Jacob was out of the shower and dressed in light brown shorts and a black wife beater. He had his hair in his faux-hawk and walked over to Emily's. He walked towards the back because he heard people talking and laughing and opened the gate. Emily was the first to see him and walked over to him.

"Hey well don't you look clean." She teased.

"Yeah I did it just for you." He replied with a playful smile

Emily smiled and gave him a hug. Jacob kissed her forehead and they walked hand in hand over towards Emily's parents and his who were watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy this is Jacob Smith, Jacob this is my dad Wayne Fields." Emily said introducing them.

"Hello young man." Wayne said shaking his hand.

"Hello sir Emily told me a lot about you." Said Jacob

"Likewise." Wayne said

"So Jacob tell me more about yourself." Wayne said

"Well I sing, play guitar, drums, and the piano and I also dance." He said

"What kind of dancing do you do?"

"Hip-Hop and ballroom sir." He replied

"That sounds cool think you can show me what you got?" Wayne asked

"Sure if Emily would dance with me." He said standing up.

Emily stood up as well and turned on to "Gasolina". Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. They began to dance and everyone was clapping. When the song was over Wayne smiled and stood up.

"That was amazing." He said

"Thank you sir." Jacob said

Emily was in the kitchen doing the dishes Jacob came in with the last of the plates and put them in the sink. He looked over at Emily and saw her listening to his iPod touch. Jacob got some suds and flicked them on her. Emily looked shocked and grabbed the sink hose and squirted him with it. Jacob grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him; he took the hose and sprayed her with it causing her to squeal.

Pam and Jennifer were watching the whole scene take place and were smiling at the two teenagers. Emily took the hose from him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Look at us we're soaked." She said

She looked at Jacob and could see his chiseled chest and rock hard abs through his shirt.

"I know it's your fault." He teased

"No it isn't you started it." She teased back walking over to him.

Jacob leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Come on we'll go dry your shirt." Emily said taking his hand and walking toward the laundry room. Jacob took off his shirt and handed it to her. Emily touched his chest and put his shirt in the dryer.

"Is this where you make it up to me for being a good boy." Jacob said leaning close to her lips. Emily's breath hitched in her throat and Jacob kissed her lips.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as Jacob pulled her closer to him. Emily moaned when he put his tongue in her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance.

"Hey where are Emily and Jacob?" Wayne asked walking into the kitchen

"They're in the laundry room." Pam answered.

Jacob groaned and lifted Emily up. Emily wrapped her legs around his waist and kept kissing him. Wayne walked down the hall and stopped in the doorway to see Jacob and Emily in a passionate kiss. Wayne motioned for Pam and Jennifer to come and see Jacob and Emily. They smiled at them and looked at Wayne to see he was smiling and holding his camera recording them. Jacob's father Timothy saw them looking in the laundry room and walked toward them. He looked inside and saw Jacob and Emily kissing and smiled.

"Ahem" Wayne said causing them to come apart.

"Dad we didn't know you guys were there." Emily said looking flustered.

"It's ok sweetheart." Wayne replied.

"Sir my shirt is in the dryer we were joking around in the kitchen and Emily got my shirt soaked sir" Jacob said holding his arms up in surrender.

"You two have nothing to worry about." Jennifer said.

Their parents left them alone and Emily took Jacob's shirt out the dryer and handed it to him.

"I'm gonna go change out these wet clothes I should be back down in a few." She said and gave him a peck on the lips.

Emily came back downstairs 10 minutes later in dry clothes and walked outside. She walked up behind Jacob and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey babe" he said turning to face her.

Emily smiled as Jacob kissed her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." he said

"I love you too." She replied.

That night Jacob was in his room about to go to sleep when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked at it and saw and unknown number. He looked at the text in front of him and threw his phone against the wall before going out for a walk.

"**You might love Emily now but when she finds out about your best friend and your past she will hate you forever better tell her or I will"-A**


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning Jacob woke up and took a shower to get ready for school. He put on blue skinny jeans and a green muscle shirt. He styled his hair in his faux-hawk and grabbed his wallet, phone, which was surprisingly, still working, backpack and car keys and went downstairs.

"Bye mom and dad" he called and left.

As he was driving, he couldn't stop thinking about that anonymous text he got last night on his phone. Whoever this person was, they knew too much about him and he didn't like it. In addition, they were threating to tell Emily if he didn't tell her about his past. He couldn't have this person reveal something about him to the love of his life like that. He pulled up at school, got out his car, and started walking towards the school.

When he walked inside, he saw Emily at her locker and decided to sneak up on her. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear

"Hi what's up?" she asked facing him

"As you know the masquerade ball is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to be my date. Jacob said fidgeting.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." She replied smiling

"Cool now I can buy the tickets." He said smiling and kissed her cheek

Emily smiled and kissed his lips before closing her locker and grabbing his hand and they walked to class. When they walked inside, they found their seats and sat down. As Mrs. Montgomery was teaching Jacob texted Emily

"What are you doing after school?" it read

"Swim practice do you think you could watch me practice?" She replied.

"Sure." He said and smiled at her.

When class was over Emily walked out of the room with Aria, Hanna, and Spencer. Emily walked into the girl's locker room and got dressed for practice. Jacob was sitting in the stands watching them practice. He still couldn't believe how fast of a swimmer Emily was. She was the best swimmer on the team. He watched as she moved like a torpedo in the water reaching the end before her other teammates.

Emily walked up to him when she was dressed and practice was over.

"You were amazing baby." He said hugging her.

"Thank you handsome." Emily said kissing his lips.

They turned around when they heard clapping and cheering behind them and saw Emily's teammates smiling at them.

"You guys are so cute." Paige said smirking

"Thanks" they replied.

That night Jacob was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt with black dressed pants. He put on his black dress jacket and Stacy Addams shoes and but on his black mask with a black Fedora hat on his head. He drove his car to Emily's and got out. He rang the doorbell and waited. Wayne Fields opened the door.

"Hello son come on in, Emily's upstairs getting ready." He said.

"Thank you sir" Jacob replied stepping inside.

Wayne and Jacob walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"You guys have fun at the dance tonight but not too much fun." Wayne said

"Yeah sure I'll be careful with her sir." Jacob said

"I know you will, I trust you." Wayne replied touching his shoulder.

"I'm ready." Emily said coming downstairs. Jacob looked over at her and his jaw dropped.

"Wow." He managed to say after finding his voice.

"Sweetheart you look beautiful." Wayne said smiling.

"Thanks Dad." Emily replied.

She was wearing a long blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline and feathers on the bottom. She had a blue mask with a feather on the side of it and her hair was wavy. Jacob walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You look handsome." Emily said and kissed his lips.

"Thank you, you look beautiful." He replied

"Have fun kids." Pam said watching them walk to Jacob's car.

They pulled into the parking lot of the school and got out. Jacob grabbed Emily's hand and walked inside.

"You nervous Jacob?" Emily asked looking at him.

"No I'm just glad I was able to have the most beautiful date at the dance with me." He replied causing her to smile.

They walked over to the girls hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Hanna said smiling

"Hey ladies you all look beautiful." Jacob said

"Thanks" they said

"Where are the guys?" Emily asked referring to Caleb, Toby, and Jason.

"Over there getting us some punch." Spencer said pointing to them.

"Cool I'll go see what they're up to." Jacob said kissing Emily's cheek and walked toward them.

"Em, I have something to tell you." Spencer said

"What is it Spence?" Emily asked concerned.

"I had my mom look up some information on Jacob and she-

"Hey you girls want to dance?" Toby asked interrupting Spencer's statement.

"Yeah sure." Hanna said grabbing Caleb's hand while Aria grabbed Jason's.

"I'll tell you later." She said and walked away with Toby.

Emily turned around and saw Jacob looking at her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes you may" Emily giggled and took his hand in hers.

While Leona Lewis's Better in Time was playing, Jacob was looking in Emily's eyes.

"You know you really do look beautiful." He said making her blush.

"Thank you and you look handsome."

Jacob smiled and kissed her lips. He pulled away leaving her breathless.

"I love you," he said resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too." She replied

They continued slow dancing Jacob looked at the door and tensed Emily noticed.

"Jacob what's wrong?" she asked looking at him.

"Nothing babe I'm ok" he said

Standing at the door was Frankie "The Gun" Rodriguez with a sick smile on his face looking directly at Jacob. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna noticed Jacob looking at the entrance and looked in that direction. They saw the Hispanic person with tattoos on his arm looking at Jacob. Frankie held up two fingers as if he was making a gun and started making his thumb pull as if he was pulling the trigger. Jacob pulled Emily close to him.

"Jacob are you sure you're ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm ok, I have to go I'll be right back," he said

"Ok" she replied.

Jacob walked into the hallway and saw Frankie he didn't know Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily were behind him. Emily was worried because she saw how he tensed when he saw that guy at the door. The girls hid by some lockers so they wouldn't see them.

"What the hell are you doing here Frankie!" Jacob said with venom.

"Hey calm down homes I figured out that your family left L.A. after you got out." He said smirking.

"That's not why we moved and you know it Frankie." Jacob said.

"I bet your girl doesn't know your secret does she? I bet she doesn't know how you were locked up in prison for nine months for stabbing your best friend Cody." Frankie replied with a sick smirk.

The girls were shocked by what they heard and looked over at Emily to see tears rolling down her face.

"You know that's not true, I went to prison for a crime I didn't commit while you ran away scot free for killing my best friend!" Jacob yelled.

Emily came out of her hiding spot along with Aria, Hanna, and Spencer. They were all shocked by what they heard.

"No I didn't know that." She said causing Jacob to look startled.

"Emily what he said isn't true." Jacob said

"Looks like your girl knows now." Frankie said grinning

"Shut the fuck up Frankie!" Jacob said with anger

"You know what Jacob, we have unfinished business I'll see you later." Frankie stated and left. Jacob turned and looked at them

"Emily what he said isn't true I didn't kill Cody." He explained.

"Jacob it's not about that I trusted you and I gave myself to you but you keep that from me. I don't want to deal with you right now." Emily said hurt.

"Emily please just listen to me Frankie is a manipulator ok he likes to ruin my life I already lost my best friend because of him. I don't want to lose the one girl who gave me a chance when no one else did. Emily I love you and I'm not gonna let him come between us." Jacob said and started to walk outside.

The girls along with the guys ran after him and saw him walking to his car. Emily ran over to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to end this beef between me and Frankie once and for all Em." Jacob said

"No Jacob don't do this I'll have my mom look over your case and see if she can get your record expunged" Spencer said

"That's great Spence but that's not gonna stop him. Listen I know this guy and he's gonna try to hurt me by hurting Emily and you guys I can't let him get away with it."

"Jacob I love you." Emily said hugging him.

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer smiled at them. Jacob pulled away from the hug and kissed Emily's lips before getting in his car.

"Spencer can you make sure Emily gets home safely?" he asked.

"Yeah we'll take her home dude." Toby said

"Hey and be careful we don't need Emily losing the love of her life." Jason said

"I'll be back, I promise." Jacob said and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily walked in her house and saw her parents waiting on the couch for her. Their smiles faded when they saw her crying.  
"Emily sweetie what's wrong?" Pam asked worried.

"It's Jacob." She said and started to sob uncontrollably. Pam hugged her and looked at Wayne.

"Honey did Jacob hurt you?" he asked getting angry.

"No he's about to do something dangerous dad." Emily replied and Wayne looked worried.

"Like what?" he asked.

"He's about to go find a gang member Frankie is his name and get him to end their rivalry tonight." She explained.

"Oh my God. Why?" said Pam.

"Because Frankie killed Jacob's best friend but is was Jacob who got put in prison for nine months not him." Emily said

Pam and Wayne looked at each other with scared looks on their faces and held their daughter while she cried. Jacob found an ally, saw Frankie standing there with a smirk on his face, and walked toward him.

"This ends tonight Frankie." He said coldly.

"Yeah but only one of us is walkin out of here alive." Frankie said and lunged at Jacob.

He started throwing punches and Jacob but Jacob blocked them. Jacob tripped him making him fall down.

"What are you tryin to prove anyway?" Frankie grunted.

"I want you to confess that you were the one that stabbed Cody and not me." Jacob said holding him down.

"Yeah right like I'm gonna admit that, whose gonna believe you anyway the cops?" Frankie scoffed.

"As a matter of fact they will because you confessed." Jacob said

"Yeah you want the truth, I did stab your friend multiple times and I'm damn proud of it and just like I killed him I'm gonna kill you." Frankie said lunging at him.

Everyone was sitting over Jennifer and Timothy's house waiting anxiously for Jacob to come.

"God Tim, why would Jacob do this?" Jennifer said exasperated.

"I don't know." He replied shaking his head.

"It's like he has a death wish Frankie has been harassing our son for so long and Jacob has always wanted to solve his own problems. Just when we thought Jacob was gonna get a fresh start he comes and brings back everything." Jennifer said tears rolling down her face.

"I know we'll get through this Jennifer." Timothy said pulling her close.

Emily got up and started pacing everyone was looking at her.

"Emily, sit down your going to make yourself feel worse." Ella said with concern.

"I can't take this." She said crying

"Em everything's gonna be ok." Hanna said hugging her.

"Yeah he'll come home." Caleb said and looked at everyone.

Suddenly the phone started to ring and Jennifer answered it.

"Hello." She said

"Is this Jennifer Smith?" said an officer.

"Yes who's this?" she asked

"I'm officer Wilden mam'n your son Jacob Smith is at the hospital you and your husband need to go there immediately." Said Wilden.

"Ok we're on our way thanks Officer." She said and hung up.

"What happened?" Tim asked

"We need to get to the hospital Jacob's there." She said

Everyone grabbed their things, rushed to their cars, and drove to the hospital. When they got there, they ran inside and were greeted by a doctor.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" he asked.

"Yes is our son ok?" Tim asked.

"I'm Dr. Lucas I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you son is in Acoma." He said with sympathy.

Everyone was shocked by what they just heard. Toby punched the wall and fell to his knees in tears. Caleb was so angry that he started to walk away.

"Man fuck this!" he yelled and started walking toward the door. Hanna tried to stop him

"Caleb wait." She said grabbing his arm

"No get off me get off." He said repeatedly and then collapsed in Hanna's arms in tears.

Jason tried to hold himself together and walked up to the doctor and braced his hands on his shoulders.

"You do everything you can to get him to wake up do you hear me." He said and fell on the doctors shoulders and broke down. The girls were crying as well. Hanna was sitting next to Caleb with tears rolling down her face. Aria was trying to pull Jason off the doctor but was crying as well. Spencer was kneeling next to Toby and hugging him as they cried. Emily had her head on her dad's shoulder as was crying so hard Wayne had to get a nurse to get her some water.

Each of their parents was watching their kids brake down for Jacob because they loved him. Ella's heart broke for Emily because he is her boyfriend. Wayne stood up and excuse himself, he went to the restroom to get them some tissue when he came back out he had tears in his eyes and walked over to the doctor.

"Doctor Lucas do you think he will wake up?" he asked

"There's a possibility that he will don't lose faith but I'm not an expert on coma patients' I'll let Dr. Jones explain it further." He said

An older man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward and talked to them.

"Most coma patients' wake up within a week's time depending on the damage in their brains but the fact that Jacob hit his head severely he might not ever wake up." Dr. Jones said

"Wait so you're telling us if our son doesn't wake up your going to pull the plug." Tim asked upset and walked in front of him with Wayne standing next to him both with angry glares on their faces.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch you do everything you can for him to wake up." Wayne said grabbing Dr Jones' shirt collar.

"The data doesn't lie sir there's a 10 percent chance that Jacob will wake up." Dr. Jones said looking at his clipboard.

"Screw the data!" Wayne said taking the clipboard and breaking it.

"Do everything to get him to wake up!" Tim yelled.

Jason, Toby, Caleb, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily were glaring at the doctor. Toby cracked his knuckles along with Caleb and Jason. Spencer had a fierce look in her eyes. Aria cracked her neck. Hanna had her fist clenched and Emily had a cold look in her eyes. Dr. Jones looked frighten and began to dash away. The nurses were watching them and started to speak to each other.

"That young man has to be pretty special for them to act this way. The young lady with the black hair he means a lot to her I can see it in her eyes." Said a nurse with brown hair.

"Yes he is quite special." Said another nurse with blonde hair.

Dr. Lucas looked at Emily, saw how pale she was, and wanted to run some test on her to prove his suspicions. Emily started to be light headed and blacked out and almost hit the floor if Jason would not have caught her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fields may I take some of your daughters blood?" he asked

"Yes but what for?" Pam asked.

"I would like to run some test." He said

"Sure doc go ahead." Wayne said

The nurse drew some blood from an unconscious Emily and gave it to the doctor.

"I'll be right back." He said and left.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, he returned to see that Emily was awake. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I have your results Emily did you know that you're two months pregnant." He said.

Everyone gasped Pam put a hand to her mouth as tears flowed down her face and looked at her daughter.

"How?" she asked her.

"I don't know" Emily said hurt by the look on her mother's face.

"Emily did you and Jacob sleep together the night you were supposed to be at Spencer's?" Wayne asked doing the math in his head.

Emily looked away disappointed that her parents were upset.

"Emily answer the question." Pam said

"Yes but we were safe." She confessed.

"Well the condom must have broken Em or slipped off." Hanna said

"I can't believe your having a baby." Veronica said clearly disappointed.

"Mon, dad what am I gonna do?" Emily said panicking.

"Don't worry sweetie we'll figure it out." Wayne said smiling at his daughter.

"What about Jacob?" she asked

"We still care about him let's just hope he wakes up?" Wayne replied looking up.

1 year later

It was May and a lot has changed in one year, the girls graduated along with Caleb. Emily gave birth to her and Jacob's son she just finished her last exam and was getting ready to go back to Rosewood. She was accepted into UCLA along with Hanna, Spencer, Caleb, and Toby. Aria was accepted into NYU her and Jason were in New York. Emily sighed as she got out to go get her son from daycare and walked inside.

"Hey Emily." Sinthea said smiling

"Hi is my son ready?" she asked.

"Yes he is, oh and Emily." Sinthea said causing her to turn around.

"Everything will be ok I know it's hard but you can get through this."

"Thank you." Emily said and walked to the back to pick up her son.

"That poor girl." Sinthea said to her co-worker Grace.

"What's her story, why did you tell her that stuff Sinthea?" Grace asked.

"A year ago the father of Emily's son got into a fight and he got hit in the head and has been in Acoma since then it's been one year and he still hasn't woken up she's only nineteen years old and has to deal with so much pain because she's still in love with her son's father." Sinthea explained.

"Wow I hope he wakes up." Grace said in shock.

"Me too."

Emily pulled up at her apartment and got out she got Cody out of the backseat and walked inside. After she laid him down in his crib, she sat on the couch and pulled out her cell phone calling Spencer.

"Hello." Spencer answered.

"Hey Spence." She said smiling.

"Hey Em, how are you how's little Cody?"

"I'm fine and he's asleep."

"So you ready to go back home for the summer?"

"Yeah what about you and Hanna?"

"Yeah and Toby says hi."

"Tell him hey and no more giving Cody junk food." Emily said laughing.

"Ok have you talked to Jacob's parents?" Spencer asked

"I'll call them after I'm finished talking to you."

"Ok mind if Hanna and I come over for a sleepover since we're all flying back tomorrow?" Spencer asked

"Yeah sure, and bring food." Emily replied

"I will." Spencer said.

"Talk to you later Spence."

"Bye."

Emily hung up the phone and called Jacob's house.

"Hello." Jennifer answered.

"Hi Mrs. Smith." Emily said

"Hi Emily how are you?"

"I'm ok and you?" she replied

"We're great can't wait to see you and our grandson again."

"Me too. Any changes yet?" Emily asked

Jennifer knew what she was talking about and sighed.

"No he still hasn't woken up the doctor said if he doesn't wake up soon they're gonna pull the plug." Jennifer said choking back sobs.

"Ok well I'll call you tomorrow when we land." Emily said

"Ok bye Emily."

"Bye." She said and hung up.

As soon as she hung up tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't lose Jacob he was the love of her life and her son's father. She got up, walked in her son's room, and looked at him in his crib. Cody had black hair and Jacob's green eyes but her tan skin. She watched him sleep for a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to see Spencer and Hanna they smiled and walked inside.

"Hey Em" they said giving her a hug.

"Hey guys." She said smiling

"We brought pizza's," Spencer said holding up two pizza boxes.

They sat down and started eating.

"I talked to Aria today." Hanna said.

"What'd she say?" Spencer asked

"She said that she'll get to Rosewood the same time that we will." Hanna replied

"We should meet and then drive home together." Spencer said.

"Cool that's fine with me." Emily said.

Emily was about to get up when she heard Cody crying but Spencer stopped her.

"Hey I'll get him you just relax." Spencer said and got up.

"Look who I got." She said in a singsong voice 5 minutes later.

Emily and Hanna smiled as Spencer was carrying Cody in her arms. She sat down and continued eating her pizza.

"I talked to Mrs. Smith today." Emily said

"What did she say about Jacob?" Hanna asked

"She said that if Jacob doesn't wake up soon the doctors are gonna pull the plug." Emily stated tears falling down her face.

"Oh Em I'm so sorry." Spencer said hugging her along with Hanna.

"Yeah me too." Hanna said

That night the girls put Cody to sleep and were up watching movies and eating ice cream until they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were at the airport. Emily had a sleeping Cody in her arms while Toby and Caleb were helping with their bags. They landed in Rosewood and were looking for Aria and Jason. They spotted them walking towards them and smiled.

"Hey guys." Aria said smiling.

"Hi Aria hi Jason." Hanna replied

"It's good to see you guys." Spencer said hugging her brother.

"You too." Jason replied smiling

Jason looked at Cody sleeping in Emily's arms and spoke.

"I can take him if you want Em" he said.

"Sure yeah he's getting heavy." She said handing him over.

Everyone left the airport and was at their cars Jason put Cody in his car seat in Emily's rental car and walked to his own. They all stopped at The Grill to get a late lunch when they sat down a waiter came over to take their orders.

"So what do you guys want to do now that we're home for the summer?" Toby asked.

"I don't know, spend time with my mom I guess." Hanna stated.

"Yeah me too." Spencer agreed.

"I'm gonna go visit Jacob in the hospital." Emily said

"Yeah we should all go." Aria replied.

Everyone agreed.

After they ate everyone went home. Emily drove to her childhood home with her son sleeping in the backseat. She looked over and saw Jacob's car sitting in the driveway and sighed. She got out and retrieved her son and walked inside.

"Hey sweetie, welcome home." Pam said hugging her.

"Hi mom, where's dad?" Emily replied smiling.

"He's in the backyard. Here let me take him while you go speak to your father." Pam stated taking Cody.

Emily went outside and saw her dad cooking on the grill and walked over to him.

"Hi daddy." She said smiling

"Hi Emmy it's good to see you." He said kissing her cheek.

"What are you cooking?" she asked.

"Hot dogs and hamburgers."

"Can I invite everyone over?" she asked.

"Sure. How's my grandson?"

"He's fine asleep. I wish Jacob was here." Emily said sobbing.

Wayne hugged her and calmed her down.

"Hey he'll wake up don't lose faith sweetheart."

"When dad?"

"Hopefully soon." He replied.

The next day Emily, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and Jason walked into Jacob's hospital room. It was hard, seeing him with a tube in his mouth hooked up to a machine keeping him alive. Toby's eyes watered as he looked at his friend. Jason just looked pissed, Caleb was in shock, and the girls were crying. Emily sat in the chair close to his bed.

"Jacob, you gotta wake up please we need you to." She said crying

"Yeah come on man your son needs you. Your family needs you." Caleb replied.

"God we need you to wake him up." Hanna said looking up.

2 weeks later.

"It's been two weeks doctor and there's still no change in him." said a nurse with red hair.

"Then I guess we have to pull the plug." Dr. Lucas stated sadly. He was really praying that Jacob would wake up.

"Don't pull the plug I'm awake." Said a hoarse voice.

The nurse jumped when she heard his voice and turned to see Jacob fully awake and looking around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital; you were in Acoma for a year." Dr. Lucas said.

Jacob's eyes went wide and he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"Rest, we'll call your family and let him know that your awake." Said Dr. Lucas and left.

Jennifer was in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer and Timothy rushed into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Where's our son?" Tim asked.

"He's awake and oddly enough he doesn't need physical therapy to learn how to walk again. He has full strength." The nurse said smiling.

They walked into the room to see Jacob standing in a hospital gown looking out the window. He turned around and smiled.

"Hi mom and dad." He said.

Jennifer rushed over to her son and gave him the biggest hug and cried. Tim shook his hand with tears in his eyes.

"Glad to have you back son." He said smiling

"Glad to be back I missed you guys." Jacob replied

"Here are some clothes for you and hair gel we know you like that faux-hawk you like to wear." Jennifer said.

"Thanks mom I'll go get dressed so we can go." He said and went into the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom Dr. Jones entered the room with the nurses and looked at Jennifer and Tim. He had a look of complete shock on his face. He couldn't believe that Jacob was awake.

"Well I must say I'm at a loss for words." He said scratching his head.

"Doc it's a miracle, why not accept it?" Tim said smiling

"But the data clearly said that coma patients don't ever wake up with that kind of damage." Dr. Jones said.

"Well doctor your data was wrong." Jennifer said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith we were praying that your son would wake up." Said a nurse with blonde hair.

"Yeah that young man is special especially to the young people that were here that night and to the young lady with the black hair what was her name." said another nurse.

"Oh her name is Emily Fields she's his girlfriend and the mother of his son." Jennifer said.

"Well she's very lucky he fought for her and now he needs to be there for her and their son." Said the nurse.

"Yeah he's in love with her. I've never seen my son love someone like he loves her." Tim said.

Everyone turned around when they heard the bathroom door open and seen Jacob come out clean shaven and dressed in black jean shorts and a white wife-beater with white air force one's on his feet and his hair in his signature faux-hawk.

"Ready to go son?" Tim asked

"Yes I'm ready let's go." Jacob replied and they left.

Jacob was in the backseat of his parent's car they were on their way home.

"So tell me what's been going on this past year." He asked.

"The girls graduated along with Caleb and Emily gave birth to your son last year, he'll be one soon." Jennifer said smiling.

"I have a son." Jacob said shocked.

"Yes you do. Jacob we're proud of you, you found someone who loves you for you and even though you did something wrong we still love you with all of our hearts your nineteen now and you have your own family now and Emily misses you." Tim said.

"I miss my baby too I love her so much dad there's no one else out there for me dad." Jacob said.

Jennifer and Tim smiled at what their son said and continued driving. They pulled up at their house and Jacob got out and smiled at the fresh air. He can't believe it's been a year but he's awake now and can be there for Emily and his son. He missed this place and walked inside.

"We have a surprise for you son go upstairs to your room." Tim said smiling.

Jacob obliged when he walked inside he saw a new electric guitar on his bed and new clothes, he also saw a new cell phone his parents bought him the iPhone 4s. He turned around and saw his parents and smiled wider.

"Thanks mom and dad." He said hugging them.

"You're welcome we never gave up hope that you would wake up. Grab your guitar we have another surprise for you." Tim stated.

Jacob followed them outside and saw a stage with a microphone. He also saw Veronica, Ella, Byron, Wayne, Pam, and Ashley smiling at him. Wayne walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you're awake." He said

"It's good to see you sir and I'm sorry for getting Emily pregnant." Jacob said.

"It's ok we love our grandson yes you guys made a mistake and we were disappointed but we forgave both of you and we love you both." Pam said.

Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Jason, Toby, and Caleb walked into the backyard wondering why they were here and stopped when they saw Jacob standing there.

"Hey guys." He said smiling

The girls ran to him and hugged him while the guys gave him high fives.

"We missed you man." Toby said smiling

"Me too where's Emily." Jacob asked.

"At home I'll go get her." Wayne said

Wayne walked into his daughter's old room and saw her and Cody sleeping.

"Emily sweetheart wake up." Wayne whispered

"Dad what's going on?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"Come on sweetie there is someone that wants to see you, but close your eyes ok until I tell you to open them." Wayne explained picking up Cody who was awake and led Emily to Jacob's.

They walked into the Smith's backyard Jacob smiled when he saw Emily in front of him. He looked over to his mom who gave him a nod and he started walking toward her.

"Emily open your eyes sweetie." Pam said smiling

Emily opened her eyes and gasped to see Jacob standing in front of her. She broke down and Jacob took her in his arms.

"It's ok Emily I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He said

He pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"I can't believe your awake." She said touching his face.

"Well I am baby." Jacob said and pulled Emily into a passionate kiss. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Everyone was clapping and cheering at them but they didn't care. Jacob pulled away and laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you Emily." He whispered.

"I love you too Jacob." She replied smiling.

"Jacob come meet your son." Wayne said

Jacob and Emily walked over to them and he held his son for the first time.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Cody Evan Smith." Emily stated smiling

"You named him after my best friend." He asked tears rolling down his face.

"Yes." Emily replied wiping them away.

"There's something that I have to do." Jacob said handing her their son and walked toward the stage with his new electric guitar.

"Jason, Toby, Caleb come up here." He said.

Toby got on the drums while Jason picked up the bass guitar and Caleb picked up the other electric guitar.

"Aria could you come up here too I'm gonna need your help." He asked.

"Sure." She said and started walking to the stage.

"All right everyone I wrote this song with Aria months before I went into Acoma this is called Countdown." Jacob said and started playing. Everyone started to dance when they heard the beat and Jacob began singing.

Intro:

Yeah, yeah, yeah

ohohohoh, yeah

Chorus:

All my attention baby

My extra time

There's nothin' I won't give you

Girl if you were mine

Six million times I'm thinkin'

About your face

You know I'm crazy for you

Let me count the ways

Too many girls I'm chasin'

I've had my fun

But all the time was wasted

Girl you know that you're the one

Refrain:

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one girl

I'ts a countdown fallin' faster

Don't think I'm gon' last now

[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

Chorus:

There's only one in your life

I want it to be me

Gon' set your heart on fire

Burnin' in the fourth degree

Serenade you, call your name

For you to come around

9, 10 back again

Count the ways I love you now

Refrain:

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one girl

I'ts a countdown fallin' faster 2x

Don't think I'm gon' last now

[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

Bridge:

Ooooohh Oooooohh

10, you're beautiful

9, you're amazing

8, you're contagious

Everytime I look at you

6, you're a star

5, who you are

4,3 know you want me

Don't you know that I want you 2

You're the one [Yeah]

Refrain:

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one girl

I'ts a countdown fallin' faster 2x

Don't think I'm gon' last now

[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one girl

I'ts a countdown fallin' faster 2x

Don't think I'm gon' last now

[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

**Countdown Leon Thomas I don't own.**

Jacob and Aria finished the song and everyone erupted into cheers Aria gave Jacob a hug and Emily walked onto the stage and hugged him. They walked off stage and Wayne turned on the radio and Zendaya's "Swag it out" came on. The girls were dancing as well as Maya and Mona and everyone one was watching them. When the song was over everyone clapped.

"Jacob think you can still dance son?" Tim asked.

"Yeah sure dad." He replied

"Dance to this then." Tim said

The song that started to play was Gasolina

"Oh man dude." Toby said smiling.

"Come on Jacob." Mona cheered.

He stood up and walked over to Emily who was holding their son and held out his hand.

"Dance with me." He said smiling

Emily smiled and gave Cody to spencer.

"Yeah go Emily." Maya cheered.

Jacob took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Emily touched his chiseled chest and abs and Jacob pulled her to him. They stated to salsa their family and friends were watching them with smiles on their faces as they danced. Jacob held her close to him and smiled. When the song was over everyone clapped and cheered. Jacob kissed Emily's lips and pulled her closer to him. Emily moaned into the kiss as her arms snaked around his neck.

"You see that's how Emily got pregnant in the first place." Jason joked causing everyone to laugh. Emily pulled away and blushed into Jacob's neck. When the party was over Emily and Jacob were in his room watching their son sleeping. They were cuddled up on his bed while Cody was in Jacob's old baby crib that his mom set up for them.

"I still can't believe you're awake." Emily said looking at him.

"I know me too babe and I'm gonna be here for you and our son." Jacob said holding her.

"Is it ok if I stay the night?"

"Yeah sure babe."

Emily kissed his lips and they fell asleep. The next morning Jacob woke up to find his shirt was off. He walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see Emily and his son. Emily was making breakfast and Cody was drinking out of his cup. Jacob watched her dance around in his shirt making two omelets for her and for him. He smiled and continued to watch her, looking at her legs and the way her body curved gracefully in his shirt. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi your up." She replied.

"Yeah, you stole my shirt." Jacob said smiling and kissed her neck. Emily moaned and turned in his arms facing him. She kissed his lips as he lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. Jacob snaked his hand lazily up her thigh. He groaned and kissed her neck.

"Jacob we can't our son's in here." Emily said in a breathy whisper.

He pulled away and looked over at his son to see him watching his parents.

"mama." Cody said getting Emily's attention.

Emily hopped down and walked over to him and picked him up. She walked over to Jacob and started to speak.

"Who is that Cody? Is that daddy?" she said pointing to Jacob.

"Hey son what are you doing little man." Jacob said reaching out for his son.

"Da da." Cody replied reaching for Jacob who had tears in his eyes.

"Babe why are you crying?" Emily asked.

"He called me dad how does he know I'm his father baby?" Jacob asked

"While you were in Acoma I would show him pictures of you and me and tell him that you were his daddy and that you'll be with us soon." Emily explained.

Jacob smiled and kissed her lips Emily smiled and led him to the table and they began eating. When they finished Emily put their plates in the sink. She turned to see her two boys watching her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing you just look beautiful." Jacob said causing her to blush

"Come on Cody your daddy's trying to charm me let's go get dressed before I have my way with him." Emily said picking him up and going upstairs.

Jacob burst out laughing and went upstairs to shower. 30 minutes later the couple came downstairs with their son sleeping peacefully on Emily's shoulder and saw Jacob's parents in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, dad." He said

"Hi where are you two going?" Jennifer asked.

"To the park we're meeting everyone there." Emily said

"We can watch him; you two need some time for yourselves." Tim said

"Really we were gonna take him with us but if you insist." Emily said

"Sure sweetheart anytime." Jennifer said taking him.

Emily and Jacob were standing outside his parents' house and smiled.

"Emily before we leave there is something I have to do. Do you think that I can meet you at the park after I'm finished?" Jacob asked.

Sure but be careful." Emily replied and kissed his lips.

**Sorry for taking so long everyone busy with school and stuff so tell me what you think of this chapter. I really want your opinions on Jacob and Emily as a couple I love them personally. I hope you guys like it and I think Cody's adorable. Please tell me what you think I would really appreciate it and I'll try to update faster. **


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob knocked on the Fields door and waited. He was nervous because he wanted to talk to Wayne about asking for his blessing to ask Emily to marry him. The door opened to reveal Wayne Fields smiling face.

"Hey Jacob come on in." he said opening the door wider.

"Hello sir." Jacob said stepping inside.

"What brings you here?"

"Well sir I came to ask you if I could ask your daughter to marry me." Jacob said

He was nervous because he didn't know what Pam and Wayne would say. They looked at each other and smiled and looked back at Jacob.

"Of course you can, as a matter of fact why don't we go by the jewelry story and pick out an engagement ring." Wayne said patting his shoulder

Jacob smiled and stood up shaking his hand and they left.

Emily was sitting in the park with Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Toby, Jason, and Caleb they were laughing and having a good time. Emily looked and saw Maya and Mona walking toward them and they smiled.

"Hey guys" they said.

"Hi sit with us." Hanna said smiling.

They sat down and started talking until Toby spoke.

"Em where's Jacob I thought he was coming?" he asked

"He is." She replied

Spencer looked and saw Jacob standing up by his car with his parents

"Oh there he is he's with your parents he's with all of our parents." She said in confusion.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this sir." Jacob said shaking.

"You'll be fine our daughter loves you." Wayne said trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry so much Jacob she'll say yes." Pam said

Emily saw Jacob and her parents along with his holding their son with Aria, Hanna, and Spencer's parents walking toward them and stood up. She met him half way with a confused look on her face.

"Jacob what's going on?" she asked.

"Emily, baby there has been something on my mind and I talked to your dad about it and he gave me his blessing." Jacob said taking her hands in his.

"Blessing? What do you mean?" she asked still confused.

Jacob didn't answer he got on one knee in front of her causing tears to roll down her face and cheers to be heard from their friends and family.

"Emily I love you so much, you gave me a chance when no one else did your strong, independent, beautiful, and sexy woman who happens to have my son you're my best friend and the love of my life. So Emily Denise Fields will you marry me?" Jacob said smiling.

Emily was stunned she couldn't even get the words out so she shook her head yes. Jacob smiled and put the ring on her finger and stood up. He hugged her as cheers and claps were heard not only from their friends and family but everyone in the park. The girls ran to Emily while the guys ran to Jacob.

"Congrats Em." Hanna said smiling and hugging her.

"Whoa look at the ring." Mona said holding Emily's hand so they could see it.

The ring was a 14 karat princess cut diamond ring with diamonds on the band and one big diamond in the center.

"Jacob did a great job picking this out its beautiful." Spencer said smiling.

Emily smiled and looked over at Jacob. He was playing with their son and talking to her mom. Jacob looked over at her and smiled.

"I say we celebrate." Maya said breaking away their intense gaze.

She had went to her car and turned on the radio blasting the speakers was "Cuckoo" by Adam Lambert.

"This is my song." Emily said and started to dance. Aria started to dance with her. Everyone in the park was watching them; Jacob had a smile on his face as he was watching Emily dance with their friends. When the song was over everyone clapped and Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist Emily smiled and leaned into him. The girls smiled at them.

"You guys are so adorable." Maya said smiling

"Thank you." They replied.

"Someone wants to say goodbye to their mom and dad." Pam said coming up to Jacob and Emily with Cody.

"Bye sweetie be a good boy." Emily said kissing his cheek.

"Bye little man." Jacob said ruffling his hair.

"Say bye mommy and daddy." Pam said waving Cody's hand who was smiling.

"Congratulations Jacob." Wayne said shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir." He replied.

After their parents left they started talking.

"Jacob come play ultimate Frisbee with us." Caleb said standing up.

Jacob looked over at Emily and gave a puppy dog pout.

"Can I mom." He teased causing the other girls to giggle.

"Sure." She replied rolling her eyes playfully at her Fiancé.

Jacob smiled and kissed her lips gently and got up to play ultimate Frisbee with the guys. The girls watched them play, Emily smiled at Jacob and blushed when he took off his shirt and she saw his rock hard chest and his Adonis like abs. The girls noticed and teased her.

"Emily you ok? Spencer teased.

"Yeah." She replied breathless.

"Yeah right you look like you're hot and bothered when you see Jacob without his shirt." Hanna said smiling

"I'm not hot and bothered." Emily denied turning her head.

"Em it's been a year since you slept with that handsome Fiancé of yours. You're hot and bothered by him taking off his shirt and showing that Greek god of a body. If you ask me I think you need to release that sexual tension of yours and Jacob is the perfect solution." Hanna said with a smirk.

Emily blushed at what Hanna said and looked at Jacob to see him standing there pouring water on his head and letting it cascade over his body.

"Damn he really needs to stop doing that." Emily whispered to herself only to look and see the other girls giggling.

"Emily you really need to tell him that you want to jump his bones." Hanna said.

"I do not want to jump his bones!" Emily yelled causing the guys to look at her.

Jacob smiled when he heard that and looked at Emily to see her blushing from embarrassment. The guys walked over to the girls and sat down.

"Who bones don't you want to jump Em." Jacob asked

"Jacob Emily wants to – Hanna started to say but was cut off by Spencer putting a hand over her mouth.

"Want to what?" he said

"She wants to be with you." Mona said.

"Be with me how?" Jacob asked already knowing the answer.

"I think she means sexually dude." Toby said smiling at Emily and earning a glare from Spencer.

Jacob looked over at Emily to see her blushing he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"I can do that but only if you're sure." He said

"Yeah I am." Emily whispered back and blushed.

Jacob smiled and kissed her gently on the lips the kiss deepened and their friends smiled at them.

"Guys don't have sex in front of us." Maya teased.

The couple pulled apart and Jacob rested his forehead against Emily's.

"Don't worry Maya we won't." he said looking in Emily's eyes.

Jacob walked Emily to her front door of her parents' home. She turned to him and smiled.

"I love you, this is the best day of my life." She said.

"I love you too, do you want me to stay the night?" Jacob said.

"Yeah please." Emily replied.

"Ok I'll go get some clothes and I'll be back in ten minutes." Jacob said and kissed her lips.

Emily pulled away and went inside.

"Mom, dad are you here!" she called.

"In the kitchen sweetie." Pam replied.

Emily walked into the kitchen and saw her parents and son. Her mom was cooking and her dad was playing with Cody.

"Mom, dad is it ok if Jacob spends the night?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, as long as you guys don't try and get pregnant again." Wayne teased.

"Dad seriously." Emily said blushing.

Pam giggled and looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie your dad is just kidding, but I can tell by the way you're looking that you want to be with him sexually." Pam said.

Emily blushed deeper and turned her head.

"Mom!" she said in an exasperated tone.

"What I'm just calling it like I see it." Said pam

Just when Emily was about to reply the front door opened and Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone." He said he had a duffel bag in his hand.

"Hi Jacob" Pam said smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Fields." He replied and looked at Emily.

"Hi Emily." He said and kissed her cheek

"Hi" she replied

Jacob walked over to his son and picked him up and started playing with him. Emily smiled at them.

"Jacob we have a guess room upstairs if you want to sleep there, but something tells me you want to be close to Emily." Wayne said smiling.

"Cool I'll go take my stuff up to Emily's room." He said and gave Emily their son and walked upstairs.

"Emily I got your dress that you wore at the masquerade ball in high school its upstairs you can wear it tonight." Pam said

"Thanks mom where is it."

"In your closet."

Emily walked upstairs and in her room to see Jacob sitting on her bed listening to his iPod. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek before walking to her closet and seeing the dress her mom got for her.

"It's beautiful and you'll look beautiful in it." Jacob said standing behind her.

"Thank you and I know you'll look handsome." Emily replied facing him and kissing his lips.

They pulled away when they heard a knock on the door and turned to see Pam and Wayne looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Are we interrupting something?" Wayne said with a smirk.

"No I was just telling Emily that she's going to look beautiful in her dress." Jacob said.

"Jacob I can help you get a tux for tonight." Wayne said to him

"Thank you sir do you mind if we go right now?"

"Sure let's go."

"Wait; take your son with you." Emily said handing Cody to him.

"Ok." Jacob said and they left.

Wayne and Jacob were in Men's warehouse trying to find the right tux for Jacob to wear at the Masquerade ball that night. Jacob was holding Cody and trying to look at tuxes at the same time.

"Need some help with that?" said a sales girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes thanks I'm trying to get the perfect tux for the masquerade ball tonight and I want to look great." He said.

"Well I have just the thing, follow me." She said and Jacob followed her.


End file.
